


Grown up

by Azamandus



Category: Chicchana Mune no Tokimeki
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus
Relationships: Hanabi Ayase/Yuuto Takao Yui Aoi /Kazuma Hiyama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Tokyo bound

Chapter one : Tokyo bound

Hanabi stared at the rain on the glass of the train window, it had been three long years since all of them had been together, now they were all bound for Tokyo pursuing dreams that had come to them after their lives had moved on. She reached for the letter once again she’d received from Yui her and Kazuma were still seeing each other, but Yui wanted him to move along in their relationship and being his normal shy self he’d been dragging his feet. The train came into the station and she grabbed her bag, out on the platform she spotted Yui running down the platform towards her.

“Hanabi!” Yui crushed her in her arms.”I got into town last week, I’m so glad your brothers company was able to help us find a place together, let’s get your stuff and we can get out of here and head there now, how was the train ride?” It felt so unreal to finally be back with her childhood friend.”It was ok, it’s a long ride from Sapporo, I have money for a cab.” They waited for the cab to come get them and she noticed subtile changes in Yui. “I see you never really stopped getting bigger on top.” Hanabi was teasing but Yui suddenly looked self conscious.”Yeah well having big tit’s doesn’t mean anything if your boyfriend is to shy to even do anything with you.” Hanabi stared at Yui, tears came to Yui’s eyes as they traveled to their new apartment.

“I love Kazuma but we’ve been stuck in a rut since high school, he’s warm and kind and I love him dearly, but well I want to make love to him.” I reached for my bag and got out of the cab after I paid the driver.”You know he’s always been super shy, do you think moving to Tokyo it might let him loosen up a little?” Yui smiled and wiped her tears away.”That’s what I’m hoping, maybe being away from home ,he’ll finally see I want our relationship to become more intimate.” I stared at Yui as we climbed the stairs to our second floor apartment she’d gotten here the week before and already found a part time job to help pay for her part of the apartment. I felt pretty good once I got inside and we grabbed some delivery food. I was just settling in to watch some TV with Yui when my cell rang. I brought the phone up thinking it might be my brother calling to confirm I’d made it to Tokyo ok,and saw it was Yuuto calling, my heart started racing I hadn’t seen him since Christmas when he’d come to visit me in Sapporo we’d spent the entire Christmas week together, I could still feel his warm lips on mine, from the kiss he had given me when he left.”Uh it’s Yuuto what do I say?” Yui started giggling and bopped me on the head.”You ask him to come over stupid, don’t you want to see him?” I answered.”Yuuto I wasn’t expecting you to call so late,Yui and I were just grabbing some late dinner.” He sighed and asked if he could come over.”Sure I guess so.” Yui started laughing when I hung up the phone.”So let’s get you unpacked then you might want to get comfortable before he comes over.” I scratched my head wondering what she meant by get comfortable but she told me maybe I should think about that a while. I pulled out my laptop and connected to the internet.

Marin was waiting in the chatroom we all used to talk to each other. Hiyama was in the room to talking to Marin when I logged on. “So did Yui pick you up on time? I’m coming in tomorrow been waiting for Takao to come on but he hasn’t logged on tonight.” I laughed and told him Yuuto had just called me and was on his way over to see me, I said I would give him the message when he got here. Ten minutes later a knock came on the door Yui answered and said I was in my room. I turned and he opened the door. My heart skipped a beat, I could see he’d been working out again, he crushed me in his arms and I could feel the muscles in his chest.

Yui said she was going to go for a walk and would be back later, I looked at the clock and it was after ten already where was she going this late.” Yui is going to a cafe likely, because she wants to let us be alone together Hanabi.” I swallowed as his soft hands caressed my back, the rain stopped and the moon came from behind the clouds, I could feel his heart beating under my hands.”Yuuto I’ve missed you so much!” 

Yuuto lifted me in his arms, I’d never gotten very tall, I’ve always been a little self conscious about that but when he picked me up, I felt a warmth come over me.”Are you blushing Hananbi?” Our lips met and he laid me softly on the bed, my breath was coming fast, last Christmas when he’d come to visit we promised to get closer when we came to Tokyo. I

pulled him into bed with me, I wanted to feel his lips on me, and touch him, he reached out and undid my blouse, it dropped from my shoulders and landed on the bed, his lips started to caress my neck, I sighed it felt so good to feel his soft warm touch again. He undid my bra I felt a bit embarrassed when he did that but he softly massaged my shoulders it helped me to relax. “I love you Hanabi, do you want me to continue?” I held his hands to my breasts and urged him to softly caress them. His lips came in his tongue felt like wet fire on my nipples.

I couldn’t resist putting my hands under his shirt, his chest was hard under my fingers. He reached up and took his shirt off. I reached for the light and met his hand reaching for it as well. The light went off and our clothes fell to the floor, the first night in Tokyo, and Yuuto was in my bed caressing my body, my mind went back to last christmas eve, when I had snuck into the guest room and into Yuuto’s bed in nothing but my bathrobe. That had been the first time we made love, tonight it felt different, tonight he was with me again. 

“Tonight neither of us will have to leave Hanabi, unless you want me to go?” I stared at him in the darkness and made him promise not to leave me until breakfast, I wanted to have breakfast with him. His lips were all over my body, my neck,my nipples he trailed his wet tongue down my stomach, I could feel the warm heat surging in my body. He stopped and pulled me close to him.”Hanabi have you ever seen any Hentai?” I was shocked, but he continued. “The studio I am working for is sort of, well let’s say they have me working on adult projects, the company sends me work then I do the drawing and someone else does the other stuff.” I must have looked shocked when he said that,but he went on.”I...I want to submit my own characters If I can create my own book then my career will take off!” 

“Did I do something wrong?” I sounded so upset, he crushed me to him and explained that I hadn’t done anything wrong he wanted to see if it was ok to be his model for the book he wanted to propose to the studio he worked for.”What would I have to do?” He smiled and turned the light on.”You don’t have to do anything but sit there just like you are, and I’ll sketch you.” We worked for a good hour, then he put the sketch book away and made love to me. I heard Yui come back it must have been after 1 in the morning, she stubbed her toe in the hallway and I got up to see if she was ok. In nothing but my bathrobe I opened the door and saw her trying to sneak into her room without turning the light on.

“Psst hey are you ok?” Yui stared at me and giggled.”Is Takao in there with you?” I could barely hear her whisper.”Yes we plan to have breakfast together.” She laughed softly at that and then made me blush.”Did you screw his brains out?” My face must have gotten bright red, she started laughing harder and went inside her room and closed the door,I crept back to my room and into bed, the blush on my face still burning in the darkness. I slipped back in beside Yuuto and his arm went around me in the darkness, that felt right, I sighed and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew Yuuto was calling for me to wake up.”Come on sleepyhead Hanabi, it’s nearly 9 am!” I dove out of bed and ran to the bathroom expecting to have to wait, Yui had left over an hour ago I got told when I at last sat to eat breakfast.”You must have been very tired from the train trip.” I felt warm again as I watched him finish making pancakes for me.”I guess,so what’s the plan for today?” Yuuto looked at me then he smiled.”Well we don’t have to be anywhere until I go to pick up Hiyama from the station at two pm, what did you want to do?”

Some very dirty thoughts flashed through my mind when I remembered Yui’s words from the previous night.”Could we...uh maybe make love again?” My face had to have been betraying me.”How about we take a nice warm shower together first?” We’d never washed each other and a shower sounded real good after the long trip I’d had yesterday. “Okay.” Half an hour later we slipped into the shower together the heat of the water felt so good, he started washing my back,the soapy water, and the touch of the wash cloth made my nipples hard, he finally turned me to him and we started kissing,the warmth, and his touch were making me dizzy. Finally we rinsed and got out,my thick fluffy cat towel looked ridiculous on him but we were soon back in bed.”Hey Hanabi I just thought about it, I used the only condom I had last night.” 

I smiled and told him I’d gone to the local clinic earlier that spring and gotten a new contraceptive implant we were good for three years, when my mom had last been home she’d taken me down to get it.”I love you Hanabi, you’re always so thoughtful.” I smiled and he pulled me into his arms. His lips were everywhere again then he did something that I had never heard of before except in whispered bathroom conversations between girls who had had way more sex then I had.I felt him drag his tongue down my stomach, then he didn’t stop, I started breathing hard what was he doing. The tip of Yuuto’s tongue touched me for the first time on my clitoris, it sent a wave of intense pleasure through my body, my hands reached for his head, my breathing went out of control, I started panting the feeling was unlike anything I had ever felt before, my mind drifted away and I moaned the noise sounded so bad but I felt so good.

That was the first time I ever had oral sex given to me,when I stopped trembling Yuuto came back up and smiled at me his face was wet from me. He kissed me then I felt shy that he had heard me moaning like that but he laughed.”That’s the way it’s supposed to feel I think, did I do it right?” I had no idea if he’d done it right but I knew that whatever that was I had really liked it.”Uh Yuuto...that was nice umm is there something like that for uh...well guys?” Yuuto’s face turned bright red.”We don’t have to do that..uh really it’s okay it felt good for you.” I stared at my boyfriend and raised my eyebrow the way he knows when I am mad.”That isn’t fair you made me feel really good, so you better tell me!” He frowned but I wasn’t letting him get away without telling me.”Yes there’s a guy version but you don’t have to do that Hanabi!”

My face must have been showing my anger. He sighed and went to get his laptop out of the bag he had brought over with him last night.”Okay I can see you aren’t going to just take my word for it, but I don’t think you’re going to like it much.” He brought the laptop back to bed and we sat up with the laptop on his lap. He accessed the browser and went to some address, I could hear moaning and when I looked there were naked girls on the screen, with naked guys the girl was on her knees in front of the guy, I moved closer to Yuuto as the girl reached for the guys penis. I watched as she opened her mouth and started to lick the guys penis like a lollipop.

I could see Yuuto looking away, but it wasn’t fair he had made me feel so good,finally the guy let out a slow moan and the girl giggled and said she wanted another load. Yuuto shut the laptop, his face looked embarrassed, but oral sex looked exciting, granted he had done it without a second thought on me, I felt it was only fair he got the same thing. “Yuuto I feel kind of weird about getting down on my knees, are there other ways to do it?” He looked more embarrassed then before.”Uh well we could I guess look and see, Hanabi are you sure you want to do this?” I nodded we browsed the naughty site until we found one of the naughty movies that showed a girl and guy in bed, the girl was turned around on the guys chest, as we watched I began to understand here was a way a girl and guy could have oral sex at the same time. Yuuto actually looked interested when we started watching it.

“Uh well that seemed kind of nice, did you...uh want to try that?” I smiled and got on his chest, I could see his penis was stiff after watching all that naughty stuff, I moved a little back and felt Yuuto’s tongue touch me again, it felt so good. I had a little trouble at first, but soon yuuto was trembling just like I had been, he finally moaned hard, I couldn’t keep from moaning either his tongue and lips had made me orgasm again, I was surprised when Yuuto came, a hard jet spurted I got drenched by it,the blast shot into my hair, I hadn’t been so good at it the girl in the naughty video hadn’t made a mess. Yuuto let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry Yuuto I didn’t do it right.” My words made him laugh.”Hanabi I love you even more.”

I went and washed my hair after that, I promised myself I would learn how to do it the way the girl in the naughty video had done but we had definitely enjoyed oral sex for the first time. At around 1PM we got dressed and I got to see Yuuto’s car for the first time, I liked it we drove to the station and picked Hiyama up. He had finally grown a lot taller then Yui, we decided to go to the place Yui was working part time and caught her still at work. She was working in a maid cafe and when we stopped in Hiyama started to tease her. I got embarrassed for her when he started doing that. Yuuto whispered what Hiyama was really up to and I started to blush. He 

certainly knew how to tease Yui, but I noticed she wasn’t getting mad, in fact when she finally got done with her shift, she came out still wearing her maid uniform. Hiyama started laughing Yui grinned at him then reached out to grab his hand. The two of them seemed happy but I knew Yui wanted to make love to Hiyama, she talked about her day as we drove to Yuuto and Hiyama’s apartment. “Hey let’s order delivery, I want to have a nice dinner together, everyone okay with that?” We all nodded and Hiyama called for pizza. I noticed Yui kept looking at Hiyama out of the corner of her eye, but they were still holding hands when the pizza guy came to deliver. Hiyama looked oblivious when Yui made some not to subtile comments about being warm, we ended the evening leaving with Yuuto to have him take us back to our place.

“I think Hiyama must be pretty dense, he didn’t catch on at all to what you were hinting at Aio I’ll work on him ok?” Aio looked at Yuuto and smiled.”Thanks Yuuto he seems to be oblivious to hints.” I kissed Yuuto good night and walked with Yui upstairs.”So did you and Yuuto have a good time last night?” I blushed and nodded.”And this morning to.” Yui stared at me and started to giggle.”You are so bad Hanabi!” I started to laugh having sex with your boyfriend felt very nice when you had been apart for so long.”Well I know Hiyama will come around soon, he loves you and you love him."


	2. My new job

The next morning I went to my new job, it was in downtown Tokyo I began working as a receptionist for Glitz fashion design studio. During orientation I was introduced to my new boss, Ms Tanaka. I was shown what my new duties were to be, then shown to my new work station. I was soon engaged with the business of answering calls and assigning appointments, little knowing how cruel Ms Tanaka was to become at that time I strove hard until lunchtime. During lunch in the company cafe I learned why Ms Tanaka was in need of a receptionist on a regular basis, from some of my new coworkers. She was an absolute tyrant, to those who worked for her. Finding that out made me a little ill.

When I returned from lunch I found three appointment slips I had set up that morning on my desk with large red circles around them and a note to come to Ms Tanaka’s office when I returned from my lunch break. I knocked on the door and was told to enter and sit. I sat and was immediately set upon by her, she began to shout at me and called me an idiot for setting the appointments I had set for the three people in question. I was told that anyone on the list she had expressly black listed were to be told she was busy during the time they wished to set an appointment for, and to brush these people off. I apologized but she had not given me any list of unacceptable callers, she glared at me then threw a thick file folder at me across the desk. I picked up the folder and quickly excused myself.

The rest of the day I spent dodging calls and telling angry people on the list that Ms Tanaka wasn’t available to speak to them, after the tenth of such calls I got a return caller who requested not to speak to Ms Tanaka but to Mr Nakamura the company CEO, with some trepidation I forwarded the call to his receptionist, and thought no more about it. At four o’clock Just an hour before I was to clock off for the day Ms Tanaka buzzed me from her intercom and told me to come to her office immediately. I went down the hall wondering what I had done now only to receive a harsh stare upon entering her office.”You’re fired get out, take your things and wait for security to walk you out you’re worthless as a receptionist and you will never work in this industry if I have any say in it, now leave me!”

I hadn’t made it through a single day at my new job, how was I going to pay my rent and go to school, if I didn’t have a part time job. I took the train home and walked back to the apartment, Aio was just getting home from the maid cafe and seemed very excited.”Hanabi Kazuma called me today at work, he wants to take me out to dinner, I’m so excited!” I stared at her and shyly smiled.”I’m glad for you Aio, but well I lost my job today the person I went to work for is a tyrant, she screamed and fired me.” Aio frowned and pulled me into her arms hugging me tightly. “Oh Hanabi we’ll find you something else to do I hope quickly, so what if those idiots treated you badly, forget them. Oh Yuuto called, he said to tell you he’s coming over at 7, well I have a date, so I better get ready.”

I dragged myself into the shower and took a long hot one, that relaxed me enough to relieve some of the tension Ms Tanaka the tyrant had caused I went to the couch in my bathrobe and smiled as Aio practically ran out the door when Kazuma came to it. I was feeling quite down,and the leftover pizza didn’t look very appealing when I opened the refrigerator. I settled for a cup of instant noodles and settled in to watch some mindless drama on TV. At seven on the dot I heard a knock I’d forgotten Yuuto was coming over, not even thinking about how I was dressed, I ran to the door and peered out the peephole.”One second.” I looked down and only then remembered I wasn’t even dressed. It was to late to worry about it now, I undid the bolt lock and turned the knob to let Yuuto in.”Surprise!” Yuuto handed me a bouquet of red roses.

I simply stared, he’d never done that before.”Yuuto uh what’s the occasion?” He smiled and picked me up in his arms kicking the door closed.”I got the go ahead to create my own book today, they loved the primary sketches I submitted, and have given me the go ahead to do my own book, let’s celebrate!” I didn’t have the courage to tell him about my awful day, he was to overjoyed by his own accomplishments to hear my soulful bad news. “So let’s order in shall we?” He dialed a local restaurant and ordered a small feast for us both. I sat staring at the TV wondering how I was going to break the awful news of my dismissal to my boyfriend, when he slipped a contract out of his coat and placed it on the coffee table in front of me. “What’s this for?” My inquiry made him smile.

“That’s a contract to work with my studio as a paid model. I glanced down and began to read over the contract. A smile crept over my lips as I continued reading I would be hired to work with Yuuto as his model, the contract would last during the entire time he was working on the hentai manga he was creating for the studio. I blushed thinking about what that meant, he would be sketching and drawing me in the nude, I didn’t want to think about what he would then be doing with those sketches, but it made my heart race just thinking about it. I reached for the pen and signed the contract. “Hanabi I love you!” I slowly crept into his lap and the doorbell rang, our food had arrived. Shyly I went to the door and quickly opened it. Yuuto paid the driver and we slipped back on the couch to eat. Yuuto couldn’t keep his eyes off me the entire time through dinner, I kept catching him glancing at me, out of the corner of my eye.

“Okay that’s enough staring what’s on your mind Yuuto?” He pushed closer and whispered what was on his mind in my ear, my face turned red, those words made my heart race. I put the roses in a vase, and we headed for the bedroom.”What are we going to do Yuuto?” He grinned. “We’re going to do some research, then we’re going to apply that research.” I smiled I didn’t know what exactly he was up to, but it involved sex, and after the day I had had, I needed relief from that stress. Yuuto dug out his laptop and accessed the internet, I sat down on the bed as he started to bring up porn sites like those we had previously watched. I shyly grinned at him, when he finally located the site he had been searching for. “So what sort of naughtiness have you uncovered?” He smiled a sly smile and turned the screen around, I was stunned what that girl was doing was utterly horrible, but intoxicatingly erotic at the same time.”It’s called Bukkake, one of the scenes in the first book has the main protagonist get invited to a Bukkake party.”

I watched the entire porn video, the girl had handcuffs on and ankle restraints as well. I swallowed in a dry mouth and looked into Yuuto’s bag, there were like sets of handcuffs and ankle restraints in there beside a blindfold.”Yuuto I, I don’t know.” He nodded and kissed me, “Do you trust me Hanabi?” I stared at the things in his bag and slowly nodded. He put the blindfold on first,then slowly eased me out of my bathrobe, I heard a pillow hit the floor, and he eased me down on to it in a kneeling position, it felt odd to be down on my knees,but he gently slipped the handcuffs on then the ankle restraints I felt suddenly very aroused, he kept talking as he undressed, the blindfold made everything come into crisp focus I heard his pants hit the floor followed by the rest of his clothes, then I heard him reach for something in his bags pocket.

“Yuuto what are you getting now?” I could hear him laugh.”My sweet Hanabi I am just getting out some sex lube to do what needs to be done.” I swallowed and waited for him to come to me. Yuuto leaned over and kissed me before we started this odd encounter, I felt a rush of excitement as I felt his lips linger on mine. I listened and I could hear a sound, Yuuto began to moan softly then I heard his footsteps approach me, I didn’t know really what to expect, but the warm wetness that struck my face sent a decadent thrill through me, I remembered what had just happened from the video, my tongue crept from between my lips and caught a drop as it slid down my cheek. I heard Yuuto sit in my bedroom chair and he opened his bag again.”What are you up to now?” I asked. “Well sketching of course, have to catch the scene on paper,then I’ll come get you up and take those things off of you babe.”

Once he finished the quick sketch Yuuto came over and took off the cuffs and restraints, when he reached for the blindfold I stopped his hand. “I want to keep the blindfold on,give me a towel please.” He handed me a towel and I cleaned myself up, the only thing I could think of was the erotic feelings that had been unleashed by this strange encounter.”Is it okay to keep the blindfold on?” Yuuto laughed. “Sure if you want to, but why?” I smiled and reached for him.”It makes me excited, and I think I enjoyed the erotic feelings you just stirred up in me Yuuto, can we have sex now?” His hands found mine and I felt him lift me up and lay me on the bed, I could feel his breath on my skin, the blindfold made me feel erotically stimulated. He held me in his arms and started stroking my hair, I felt for him and softly began to awaken him with a gentle touch of my fingers.  
“Hanabi oh god that feels so good.” I could hear him breathing quickly as my fingers danced on him, he was soon hard and began to cover my body in kisses. His lips brought tingles to my skin. I was soon moaning softly as Yuuto began to run his tongue over my hard nipples.

All I can remember after that is the raw feeling of passionate sex, I awoke in his arms entangled together in a lovers embrace, my head on his chest. “Yuuto are you awake?” He reached for the blindfold I was still wearing, and revealed to me that he was indeed awake by taking it off. “Did you sleep well Hanabi?” His lips found mine. I blushed when those words left his lips. He kissed me long and deep, and caressed my hair out of my eyes.”What time is it?” My question made him laugh. "A little after 8, what do you want to do today?” I grinned, thinking about what I wanted to do.”Can we go see the Tokyo tower today?” Yuuto smiled and nodded his agreement as we headed for the bathroom together it felt extremely odd to be in there together but somehow nice at the same time. “Lets get a shower and get cleaned up shall we Hanabi?” I nodded and Yuuto started the shower going, Yui had left for her maid cafe job by this time so there wasn’t going to be any well explanations needed, or so I thought till someone started knocking on the door.

Yuuto asked who it was and my eyes opened wide when I heard Kazuma’s voice answer. “Uh I hate to disturb you two but I sort of need to use the toilet and well there’s only one here.” I swallowed as Yuuto turned the shower off and we quickly dried off, had Aio and he finally made love, his presence in the apartment at this early hour certainly pointed that way. We opened the door he in his boxers and me in my bathrobe and got to see the state of dress Kazuma was in, it was the same as Yuuto’s. Kazuma’s face turned nearly scarlet. I saw Aio slip from her room in her nightdress and bed slippers into the kitchen. We passed by Kazuma and headed there ourselves. “So late night?” My question to Aio made her face turn completely red.”Yes well one thing led to another, we ended up drinking some sake, Kazuma well let’s say he really surprised me last night.” I glanced down as Aio covered her left hand with her right.

Curiously I went to the fridge to get the eggs out and she stopped me to whisper just what was going on.”He proposed last night Hanabi, Kazuma opened up to me after a few drinks and he...he came right out and asked me to marry him.” She slid her right hand up just enough to show me a ring on her finger, I squealed and smashed my closest friend in the world in a hug. “So what else happened?” Aio turned red again.”Uh well after he asked me and I said yes we came back here, I thought that would be the end of the evening but he didn’t turn away when we came to the door.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense, what happened next?” I whispered back, in the meantime Yuuto had begun making toast for us all.”You know I can still hear what you two are whispering over there right?” His words made both Aio’s and my face red.”Well I knew he planned to ask Yui to marry him last night it’s the way his mind works, and it’s also why he’s waited this long to have sex with Yui.” I glanced over and Aio was fanning herself like her body was on fire. “You know you might have warned me about that sort of surprise Takao, but since you seem to have been in on it, I guess we should sit and talk like adults.” I made eggs and Aio set the table for four. Kazuma rejoined us after taking a shower himself and we all sat together in early morning silence, it felt strange to be all together again around a table, we hadn’t really been all together in a morning time setting since high school.

Yuuto clapped Kazuma on the shoulder. “So finally got the courage up to do the deed huh?” Kazuma started turning red. “I can say, he was the perfect gentlemen last night.” Aio’s words made the blush on Kazuma’s face go to his ears. Her next move must have shattered his ego even worse she leaned across the table and laid a passionate kiss on his lips right there in front of us. He stammered and started to try to reply and Aio put another passionate kiss to still his lips on him. “Well I called off with a personal day today, lets all go out somewhere and enjoy ourselves before I have to start planning things to get married to this lump.” Kazuma’s face had gone scarlet by that time but her kiss had seemed to settle him a little.”Uh...well I have a class orientation to go to at 11, but after that hour I’m free the rest of the day.” 

We agreed to meet up with Aio and Kazuma at the Tokyo tower, Aio was going with him to his orientation then they would join Yuuto and I after that. We separated as couples and returned to bedrooms to get dressed. By ten we left all together, Aio locked the door as we headed out to Yuuto’s car. “He’s so romantic Hanabi, I wasn’t ready for that much passion last night, once we were behind closed doors.” I glanced at Aio as she whispered that in my ear going downstairs to the car,her giggle made me smirk.”So was it good then?” My return whisper made her nod oh so slightly as we approached the car. I grinned at my closest friend, as we climbed in. We drove half an hour and let Aio and Kazuma out in front of his business school,there were many students passing by heading in, Aio hugged me and shyly took Kazuma’s hand as they strolled away, I looked over now in the front seat with Yuuto and he started laughing.”What’s so funny?” I asked. Yuuto turned to me and explained how he had had to patiently explain everything to Kazuma the day before, he had been asking every question under the sun about how he should approach Aio and ask her to marry him.


End file.
